The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree ‘Malus Pumila Mil’ and which has been denominated varietally as ‘Emmons’ and more particularly to an apple tree which bears a distinctively colored round apple which has a dense sweet flesh, and which further is noteworthy because it retains its firmness after harvesting and can be stored for long periods of time with little deterioration in the overall quality of the fruit.